


The Sweetest Trip

by Finding_Fate



Series: The Sweetest Trip etc... [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinogens, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, amberfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finding_Fate/pseuds/Finding_Fate
Summary: Final chapter update! Thanks for reading!Where's all the Amberfield? Max and Rachel get all cozy and do mushrooms together. Will it lead to love? Will they keep it simple? Something in between?Note: What happened to my sweet, innocent fluff piece? Chapter 3 happened. It's still plenty sweet, but I didn't plan on the smutty section getting so intense. But hey, that's how it came out, so here it is!





	1. Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Fucked-Up Kind Of Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360467) by [Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse). 



Homework. It sometimes felt as though teachers at Blackwell were entirely indifferent to students need for downtime. Max had been staring at chemistry books for an hour with hardly anything to show for it. She’d put off this particular assignment for days already, but she couldn’t help pleading with the universe for a distraction.

_Maybe Lisa needs water... again._

An exasperated sigh crept through Max’s throat.

_No Max. She’s a houseplant, not seaweed._

After catching herself amidst the thought of drowning a living being for the sake of amusement, Max stood up, gripping her hoodie, and… _TAK TAK TAK TAK._

Four quick knocks at her door. Not Kate, it’s too loud. Not Victoria, it’s not loud enough. Not Chloe, she’d have yelled ‘Yo Spidermax’. The girl eased the door open, gently peering into the hallway. “Rachel?”

“Hey Maxie!” Rachel beamed, genuinely excited.

The two had spent lots of time together over the past few months, but it was uncommon for her to stop by without their mutual blue haired bestie. Max paused, attempting to gauge the situation. “Why aren’t you with Chloe?”

_No! Tell her you’re glad to see her! Idiot!_

Rachel tilted her head, squinting her eyes a bit. “I... see Chloe every day. We’re friends too, right? I thought we could hang.”

“Yeah, for sure! I’m just surprised to see you here is all.”

The hoodie in Max’s hand drew Rachel’s attention. “Oh. Were you heading out?”

“I was gonna ask Kate if she wanted to eat something together, or watch Youtube videos, or anything really.”

“Actually, I saw her leaving with Alyssa a while ago, so… just the two of us?”

“We can make it if we try.” A pleased smirk sprung to Max’s face. Quoting once popular late 90’s hip-hop is sure to impress the modelesque retro-grunge hippy. Right?

Rachel’s eyebrows shot up. “I- did you- was that a Will Smith reference?”

“I- just watched Austin Powers for the first time. It’s been stuck in my head.”

“It’s like I don’t even know you,” Rachel teased.

“I’m full of surprises.”

_And bad puns. And out of date references._

“We’ll see.” Rachel said, with that always present glint in her eyes. Was that her secret? A perpetual state of excitement and honest interest in everyone? Max couldn’t help but feel special to have that interest aimed at her, if only for a short time.

“Did you want to come inside or…”

“I thought we might go to the football field,” Rachel explained. “Go Bigfoots.”

“Shouldn’t it be ‘Bigfeet’?”

A breathy giggle escaped Rachel’s lips, “Don’t ask me. I didn’t name them. Come on.” She nodded towards the staircase and extended a hand for Max to take. The hipster wrapped herself in her hoodie and accepted Rachel’s hand into her own.

It may have just been friendly hand-holding, but the full attention of someone like Rachel had Max’s nerves vibrating. As if there are lots of _someones like_ Rachel. If her figure, blonde hair, and hazel eyes weren’t enough, then her free spirit, style, and effortless charm would be.

As they made their way into the moonlit school grounds, a thought occurred to Max. Apparently, Rachel’s superpower was making people forget themselves because Max hadn’t even thought to question, “So why the football field? There’s nothing happening there tonight, is there?”

The blonde flashed a mischievous grin, stepped in front of Max, taking her remaining free hand, and smoothly walked backwards, still guiding the girl along. “ _We’ll_ be happening Maxie. Besides, that’s the point. We have it all to ourselves. It’ll be good to have space for this.”

Max’s eyes widened nervously, “Space for what?”

“Tisk tisk. Can’t ruin the surprise. You’ll just have to be patient. Trust me, Max. You’re in good hands.”

Max wanted to believe her. And Rachel’s smile had sunk a small bit of her apprehension, but it scared her to think about how far she’d follow the bombshell beauty in front of her without question. Hopefully, that wouldn’t be put to the test anytime soon.

Promenading onto the field, Rachel freed her hand from her friend’s. “Well, here we are,” she said, spinning in place, spreading her arms as if to welcome the night to an impromptu show.

“Yup. It’s very… open, and field like.” With conflicting feelings of worry and excitement, Max rubbed her forearm and waited anxiously. Rachel placed her hands behind her back and stared playfully into Max’s eyes, seeming to take pleasure in making her wait for the big reveal. “So, what’s up?” Max finally caved.

Rachel chuckled, “I was starting to think you’d never ask.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” The hipster retorted.

“I always do.”

After taking a moment to bathe in the anticipation she’d created, Rachel reached into her pants pocket, and pulled out a small plastic zipper bag partially filled with a brown and grey mixture of some kind.

Max stared at the bag quizzically. “You brought a snack?”

“Max. They’re mushrooms.”

Max glanced at Rachel, then back to the bag. “...You brought a snack?”

An almost amused disappointment came across Rachel’s face. “Max! Like… _muusshrooooms_.” She slowly waved her free hand around, wiggling her fingers for emphasis.

“Oh. OH! Rachel! Seriously?!” Max’s mouth gaped before locking her bugged eyes onto Rachel’s. “At least stop waving it around!”

The blonde laughed, dropping the bag to her waist. “Relax. No one’s around.”

“You thought I’d want to do shrooms on the football field?” Two minutes ago the thought of Max questioning Rachel at all seemed almost absurd, but now she was being asked to take a galaxy-sized step out of her comfort zone.

The smile started to withdraw from Rachel’s face. “No. I thought you’d want to do shrooms on the football field, _with me._ ”

The hipster’s wandering gaze grew longer and longer, hoping the correct response to this situation would magically present itself.

Rachel leaned in and put her hand on Max’s shoulder. “Max, I’m not gonna think any less of you for turning this down. This _is_ some pretty wild shit I’m asking you to do. If you want, we can go back, or stay here and chat, or rock out, or whatever. But really, when you’re old and grey, don’t you want to look back on your life and be able to say ‘Yeah, I totally tripped balls under the stars with Rach that one night.’?”

Drugs had never much appealed to Max, but _anything_ that helped make memories with Rachel seemed worth entertaining. “I mean, I guess. A little. I’m just worried about the alternate version where I’m thinking ‘Gee I wish I hadn’t stupidly gotten expelled and thrown my entire life away, but at least I know what blue tastes like’.”

“That probably won’t happen,” Rachel laughed. “The ‘expelled’ part I mean. The tasting colors part… who knows?”

“You know I’ve never even smoked weed before right? Is it smart to start off with hard hallucinogens?”

“I already separated a smaller dose for you. Like I said, you’re in good hands. They’re not addictive. On the off chance you have a bad trip, I’m right here.” Rachel gripped the girl’s fingers and shared a warm comforting stare. “Have a seat.”

The two friends sat down cross-legged in the center of the dimly lit field as Rachel unzipped the bag and withdrew a smaller bag from within, holding it out to Max. The hipster breathed a heavy breath through her pursed lips and nervously accepted the gift.

“Just dump it into your mouth, chew, swallow. Simple.” Rachel grinned.

“Right. Simple.” Max opened the bag, poured its contents into her mouth, and started chewing. She reflexively squeezed her eyes and mouth shut, scrunching her nose and rapidly shaking her head. “Oh, my gahd! Et’s bittarr!”

Laughter erupted from Rachel’s gut, sending her rolling between her side and her seated position. “I’m sorry! Whatever else happens, that face made this all worth it.”

Max finished swallowing her mushrooms and sucked in some fresh air. “I’m glad you think so,” she said. Still trying to shake the misery from her taste buds, she watched Rachel down her own palmful, only showing mild disgust. “Now what?”

“Now, we wait an hour,” the beauty smirked.

“An hour?! Really?”

“Yep. Maybe a little less. We should have brought a snack,” teased Rachel. “Sorry, Max. Planning ahead isn’t my strong suit.”

“What should I expect?” Max questioned.

“It’s been different for me every time.” Rachel gently rubbed her feather earring with the back of her index finger, as if to make sure it was still soft. “I’ve tried it three times by the way. It kind of eases in. Things get wavy, or melty. Then you’ll start noticing things you know aren’t actually there. You took a smaller dose, but you’re probably a little lighter than me even, so things still might get… spiritual. You’ll like it. Artist types always love this shit. You might even have one of those ‘out of the box’ realizations.”  

The two spent the next thirty minutes or so with their phones out, singing along to acoustic versions of old grunge songs, and watching cat videos over each other’s shoulder. Max felt entirely at peace. She started to wish this was all the night was going to be. There was no need for a gimmick of some kind to enjoy Rachel’s company. But that train of thought was derailed as she watched the world around her begin to stretch and pull and bend and ripple.

“Umm, Rachel?”

“Yeah?” she asked, turning to face her friend. Max’s whole face was widened in awe, clearly beginning her journey. “Oh shit! Already?”

Locks of the bombshell’s hair began to expand through Max’s vision until all she could focus on was Rachel herself. Her eyebrows stiffened and her breaths grew heavier, “Yeah, but I don’t think this is easing in quite like you said.”

“Ok.” Rachel gently grabbed Max’s neck and shoulders. “Lie down, all right,” she comforted, guiding the girl’s back flatly to the grass.

The moon grew and morphed behind Rachel’s head, capturing Max’s attention. “Wowser,” the hipster whispered, easing her breath, and beginning a surprised smile.

The blonde let out a relieved sigh. “You good?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Where are you right now?” Rachel asked, hoping to further assuage any of her own worries.

“With you.”

“Good enough.” She laid down next to Max, taking her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’d point out some constellations, but I doubt it’d be much use.”

The vibrations Max got from holding Rachel’s hand were much more intense this time. “Rachel? Do you think we were meant to be here?”

“Woah. Max. I think I should’ve halved your dose.”

“I’m serious. Like, what if that one theory is true? Where every possibility has its own reality, and we’re just lucky enough to be in this one.”

Rachel giggled, “Then I’m happy this is the reality chosen for me.” She turned for a moment to stare into Max, staring into the stars.

“Same. You feel it yet?”

Rachel turned back to the stars herself, letting her mind begin its own odyssey. “Yeah, I’m getting there.”

Max visibly saw the words _‘I’M GETTING THERE’_ escape from her friend’s mouth. “Of course it’s in comic sans.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

The blonde turned back to Max. “Woah!” she sat up excitedly, enticing Max to follow suit. “Why didn’t you tell me you were made of jello?” The friends devolved into a giggle fit lasting several minutes before sharing a momentary stare, then once again laying down next to each other, hand in hand. “I wonder what flavor you are.”

“Max flavor.”

“The best flavor,” the bombshell said, gently leaning into Max, drifting her hands through brunette hair, meeting her eyes, and questioning through her gaze.

The petite girl reached out, placing her fingers along Rachel’s cheek, thumbing her chin. She looked a bit odd. Distorted. Discolored. Elongated. But it’s still _her._ Max closed her eyes and felt the wild static of Rachel’s lips pressing into hers.

Circles and polygons and complex shapes and amalgams of complex shapes and sharp infinite constructs danced behind Max’s eyelids. Red and yellow and purple and purple and green but gentle and warm, not harsh and bright and flashing. A buzz and a click and a zap and a cool summer breeze, a thump and a quiver and a warm tingle that spreads everywhere, but everywhere is here, moving against her lips.

Handfuls of warm sand of fresh grass of cold snow of soft fur of hair, Rachel’s hair, of skin of silk of feathers and denim. Enveloped in a sea of gold, dark but vivid but loud but lost in a world of hazel, her new favorite color. Rachel’s hand on her thigh on her hips on her stomach on her chest pulling on her collar scratching at her back pulling on her waistband.

A tongue that tastes and feels and burns hot but soothes. Then a gasp. A breath. A break. Empty space. A missing puzzle piece. Rachel pulled back, still staring, but letting Max have an unwanted respite. A pull. A plea to return. Faces held against one another. Breaths felt on ears and necks. A release.

“How long has it been?” Max asked, seemingly more composed than earlier.

Rachel checked her phone, eyebrows jolting up with a glimpse of a smile. “Wow. About five hours.”

An absence of worry or even of shock itself is what shocked Max the most. She actually laughed at the revelation. “So, shrooms give you time travel powers?” she joked. “Good to know.”

“Maxie the time goddess. I dig it. You already come down?” Rachel asked.

“Not all the way. It’s still kinda heavy, but I’m not lost in some crazy geometry abyss anymore.” Max reclaimed Rachel’s hand. She was getting used to it staying. “Rachel. Did you plan any of that?”

“Nope. No plans. Just _now_.”

The stars continued to dance for a while longer, giving the two an excuse to stay laying into each other. Rachel took one final deep breath, “We should probably head back. It’s super late, and If the lights out here weren’t so dim I’m sure we’d have been busted already.”

Walking back seemed more peaceful than it should have. No teachers. No guards. No nosey students trying to pry. It brought Rachel back to what Max asked about being ‘meant to be here’.

“Thanks, Rachel. That was something I had no idea I needed.”

As they reached the hall just outside Max’s room, the brunette pulled Rachel in for a short goodnight kiss.

“You know,” Max started, “It’s really late, and I’m sure you’re tired. You could just crash here instead of making the long trek back to your room.”

“Well, if you think it’s for the best,” the blonde agreed slyly.

Rachel stepped into the room closing the door behind herself. After kicking her shoes off, she turned to see Max, still in t-shirt and jeans, laying in bed, holding open the covers as an invitation. She slid in next to the girl, face to face, and helped pull the bed sheets over them both. The girls intertwined their legs and held each other close, caressing each other's faces.

“Fun life?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah. I totally tripped balls under the stars with Rach that one night.”


	2. Mere Mortals

The scent of jasmine slowly reclaimed Max’s consciousness from the peace of sleep. A comforting warmth wrapped from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. The weight of an arm crossing her waist lead to a set of fingernails delicately teasing the skin of her lower back, while the thumb of another hand massaged her palm. Parting her eyelids revealed the sight of a smiling Rachel, gently illuminated by a soft light soaking through bed sheets pulled over their heads.

“Morning,” Max grinned.

“A good one at that,” the sleepy blonde added. 

A heavy, person sized form, violently lunged on top of the duo, “Finally! Get up, bitches! I’ve been sitting here for like, three whole minutes!”

“Shit, Chloe!” Rachel tossed her cover aside, and slung a pillow into the punk’s laughing face. “At least give us a warning first.”

“Attention friends, I am going to jump on you,” Chloe mocked, in a monotone announcer voice. “At least I let you wake up first. So?” She plopped down, onto Max’s couch, and eyed her friends curiously.

“What?” asked Max.

“Did you fuck?”

Enough blood rushed to Max’s face to make her fingertips tingle. 

“Nope,” Rachel answered flatly. 

“Fine, keep your secrets,” the punk sassed. “At least tell me why you’re still in bed, in yesterday’s clothes. It’s almost two o’clock on a Saturday.” 

The freshly awakened girls scanned each others faces before Max gave in, “Mushroom coma.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Fucking, what?! You won’t even spark one with  _ me _ , but you take a spur of the moment trip to Wonderland with little miss Shakespeare?”

Max shrugged somewhat guiltily. “She caught me in the right mood.”

“Uh huh…”

“Chole,” Rachel pleaded.

“I’m just teasing,” said Chloe, now reclining fully with her hands clasped together. “If anyone knows about blondie’s mind control powers, it’s me. Did you like it?”

Vivid memories of last night curved Max’s lips into a smile, “Yeah. It was pretty nuts.” She momentarily looked to Rachel, who was wondering how elaborate Max’s description would get, then continued, deciding to exclude some of the more flustering details, “It was like I was in a different reality. Lots of different shapes, places, and sensations at the same time. Like, they were all one bigger thing that made sense on it’s own, even though some of them conflicted with the others.”

“Jesus fuck, Rach! How much did you give her?!”

“Hey,” Rachel’s hands shot up in defense, “I gave her even less than the website said to. That shit was  _ way _ stronger than last time. I ended up in some nutso underwater Jolly Rancher disco.”

A short burst of laughter escaped Max’s lungs, “Do you just have a thing for colorful sugary treats?”

Chloe’s head gave a confused tilt.

“She thought I looked like Jello!”

“The whole time!” Rachel added excitedly.

“Like, the  _ whole _ time?”

“Yes, Maxie. The  _ whole _ time,” she teased the brunette, beginning to lose herself in the blue of her eyes.

“You sure you guys didn’t fuck?” Chloe earned a breathy half chuckle from both girls.

“We did make out, Chloe,” Rachel confessed.

Untamed thoughts seemed to swim around inside Chloe’s mind for a while, trying to decipher themselves and decide which emotion the girl should engage. “The fuck is going on in that head of yours?” she started, “You got turned on by a Jello girl? Ultra kinky.”

Relief engulfed the room, eliciting smiles between the smaller girls.

“Not just any Jello girl.” The blonde’s correction stirred a second round of blush to Max’s freckled cheeks.

The taller blue haired punk bounded to her feet. “I gotta go. Applying for some jobs today.”

“Oh? You hear that Max? Chloe’s gonna be a working stiff soon.”

“Eat me. Anyways, I was just checking in. Neither of you were responding to texts,” Chloe admitted. “Try not to actually devour each other’s faces while I’m gone.”

“No promises,” Rachel grinned. She and Chloe were just competing for Max’s blush at this point, and Rachel was winning.

“Later, tiny twosome. I’ll text you, k?” The punk pulled the door open, and parted with the duo after a goodbye salute.

The room began to grow silent in Chloe’s absence. 

“What just happened?” Max asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she was really- casual- about us. I thought I’d have to ease it on her. Or, maybe you’d want to move on entirely. Didn’t you two…”

“Oh.” Rachel wiped an eyelash from Max’s cheek. “Yeah. We- had a thing for a while, but I’d like to think that whatever Chloe and I have now is actually even deeper, if that makes sense.”

Max’s face grew particularly hard to read.

“We haven’t really talked about it yet,” Rachel started. “I’ve been so in-the-moment, I haven’t thought much about what this meant. Is it- just fun? Or… should we just keep going and not think about it?” 

It had been lost on Max too. Did any of this mean anything? Should it? Is their friendship still the same? How do they greet each other now? Do they hold hands in public? She’d been so lost in Rachel that the details hadn’t crossed her mind.

Then again, maybe that’s what she needed. The night before was unforgettable, and it was all because she’d let go and stopped analyzing. Rachel had made her feel wanted in a way she never had before. Surely Rachel felt wanted all the time, but Max wanted to return the favor. Maybe Max could even try her hand at being…

 

Spontaneous.

 

“Let’s go to the beach,” Max stole her companion’s hands from her lap, and sent her an excited stare.

Rachel flashed a heavy blink and rocked backwards. “What? I mean- We can…“

“The beach. Let’s go. Now.”

“Alright. But…”

Filled with a fresh, boundless sense of energy, Max snagged her instant camera, yanked the blonde onto her legs, and whisked her into the hallway, clutching her hand.

Now highly aware of her bare feet smacking into the hard floor, Rachel called out, “Max, shouldn’t we at least put some shoes on?!” 

“Don’t need them!” Max continued surging through the dorms, ignoring any discomfort her own lack of footwear might be causing.

“Who  _ are _ you?!” Rachel managed, fighting valiantly in her battle against speechlessness.

The question had made the brunette bloom inside. Though she was unsure if this was the start of a new Max, an after effect of the mushrooms, or if only a temporary mood had taken her,  _ she _ had  _ Rachel _ guessing for a change.

Taking care to avoid stomping on any rocks or sticks, the girls hastily made their way to a nearby bus stop, narrowly catching a ride towards their destination. Settling into a window seat in the middle of a, mostly, empty bus, Max released Rachel’s hand for the first time since leaving the dorms, only to grasp an arm and lean into her shoulder.

“So, you gonna tell me what this is about?” Rachel rested her head against Max’s.

“Just taking your advice. ‘No plans. Just  _ now _ .’”

“Huh. I did say that.” Her hand had moved itself to Max’s inner thigh, gently brushing the girl’s pant leg with its thumb.

Max’s mind blanked. She’d planned to pick up their talk about this dynamic they were crafting together, but all her mind could process was the placement of the bombshell’s hand, and how she didn’t want it to move. 

“Max, I just realized, you don’t have your hoodie. When’s the last time you left the dorm without it?”

“Literally never.” It’s true. Max didn’t just  _ like _ wearing her trademark hoodie, she used it as a shield. Another layer between her and the world. That she didn’t feel naked without it, was physical proof of the effect Rachel had on her. 

A short laugh eased through Rachel, still rubbing the brunette's thigh. “I don’t know if I should be proud, or worried.”

They sat in silence, savoring their entanglement, and watching the shadows of buildings pass on the seat in front of them, until the bus began to slow, revealing the appropriate stop. Stepping onto the rough sidewalk gave way to a sharp autumn breeze that carried the ocean’s familiar scent. Max hooked pinkies with Rachel and led her down a long man-made path into the cool sand of an unoccupied beach.

“It’s not Long Beach, but…”

“It’s beautiful,” Rachel finished. And it was. White sand. A nearly cloudless sky. The lack of people made it feel like a well-kept secret between the two of them.

Max freed her camera from around her neck and pulled Rachel tight for a selfie with their backs to the ocean. This would be one photo she wouldn’t need to force a smile for, but just as she got her shot off, Rachel licked Max’s face from her jaw to her temple.

“Ugh!” 

“Hmm… Max flavor.” Rachel grabbed the photo, letting it develop while Max wiped saliva from her face.

She giggled into the words, “Rachel! Gross!” Saying them with as much faux seriousness as she could muster. Max reached behind Rachel and grabbed a handful of her overshirt, drew her close, and pressed their cheeks together. “For real this time, please?” The camera clicked, hummed, and spat out another photograph.

Now released from the brunettes grasp, Rachel stared at the half developed polaroid in her hands. “I'm keeping this one.” The camera had captured Max’s face, caught between smile and shock, with the other girl’s tongue placed squarely on her cheekbone. 

After a brief time admiring the image, Rachel raised her eyes to find her companion sitting alone at the edge of the tide, watching the horizon, and sat down alongside her. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“I- I’m terrible at this.”

“Terrible at what, Max?” Rachel began rubbing circular patterns on Max’s back.

“I- wanted- to show you how you made me feel. I wanted to do a big cool ‘spur of the moment’ thing, so you’d know that- that  _ this- us- _ wouldn’t just always be  _ you _ having to make something fun happen. We’ve been here for like five minutes, and I’m already out of ideas.”

“Bullshit.” Rachel turned Max’s face towards her own and stared straight through Max’s insecurities.

“I-”

“Maxie, what’s your favorite hobby?”

“Photography, of course, but…” 

“Great,” Rachel interrupted. “Where are we?”

“The- beach?”

“Now, who am I?”

_ Is that a trick question? _

“Rachel Am… oh.” Breath shot through Max’s teeth, and she pressed her hand to her forehead.

_ Rachel’s a MODEL, dumbass! A photo shoot should have been my first choice!  _

“Still out of ideas?”

“I’m so stupid.”

“No, Max. You’re a genius,” Rachel enthused, grasping the girl’s arm. “We’ll take boat pictures!”

“What? I- I’d rather take pictures of you.”

“Me? That’s  _ way _ better! See Maxie? Genius.”

_ YES! Saved it! _

Admiring the cheer on Max’s face inspired Rachel to flash a suspiciously cunning smile of her own before rising them both to their feet. “Oh. How’d your last photo turn out?”

Max glanced to the polaroid. Rachel was so effortlessly photogenic, being in the same frame as her would have been intimidating if she wasn’t so warm. “Incredible.” She thumbed Rachel’s likeness as if it were the girl herself. Max pocketed the photo, and looked up, “I- Woah!” Rachel’s t-shirt was gone. 

The bombshell waited amorously in her classic unbuttoned flannel overshirt, and a lacy purple bra. Gently sweeping her fingers over Max’s cheek, she teased with a smirk, “You okay, Maxie?”

_ Oh dog, oh dog, oh dog! _

Air started pumping through Max’s nose a bit heavier, while her grip continuously tightened around her camera. A click and a hum sounded through the air, and an unintentional photo of Max’s midriff fell to the sand.

“You dropped something.” Rachel sauntered back towards the water, visibly pleased with herself. “Come on. Frame me like one of your french girls,” she winked.

Self-confidence was never Max’s strength. She often wished she could sink into a corner and go unseen by everyone, but when it came to photography, she had no choice but to stand out. An expert touch was in every shot. No hesitation between photos. Her use of space, framing Rachel perfectly. Angling herself so the light of the sun accentuated Rachel’s skin against the blues of the sky and ocean. In her favorite shot, the bombshell sat, legs fully extended, leaning back into her palms, and thoughtfully staring off to the side while a rogue lock of hair blew across her face.

“I’m out of film,” Max huffed.

The model drew her arms into her sleeves and shivered. The photo shoot had been such a distraction that the girl’s beauty had nearly stopped phasing Max, but now, standing closer without the camera as a barrier, she could see chills rising on Rachel’s skin, from her neck down to her hips.

“I’m getting pretty cold, anyway,” Rachel said.

No matter how much Max’s logical mind scratched, clawed, and screamed for her to stop ogling Rachel and respond with something coherent, all she could manage was, “I- uh-, shirt?”

The blonde giggled into a step backwards, and gave herself a quick twirl, impishly letting Max have a better look. “Stare harder, Maxie.”

_ Buzz Buzzz! _ Rachel’s pocket vibrated.

“Hold that thought.” She whipped out her phone. Swiping. Reading. “Chloe got a job!”

“What?!”

Rachel kept reading. “And then she got fired. That was fast.”

“She left Blackwell two hours ago!”

“She wants to meet at the diner.”

“Oh.” Once again, Max had been so invested in Rachel she’d forgotten to attend to bodily necessities. “I’m starving, actually.”

Rachel palmed her stomach. “So am I.” She returned a text, shed her button-up, and picked up her t-shirt, shaking out any sand it might have collected.

Muscles in Max’s hands and stomach clenched when she was, once again, caught eying the bombshell’s nearly-bare torso. “Sorry,” she squeaked.

“Max, I already know what your tongue tastes like.”

The brunettes face heated rapidly.

“I had my fingers in your waistband. And after  _ those _ photos we just took, you think  _ you _ staring at me in a bra is gonna make me uncomfortable?”

Quaint relief eased Max’s shoulders. “I’m- new to this. And- this stuff is a lot scarier with a clear mind.”

“Okay. Well,” Rachel stepped in close, a breath’s distance from Max, and posed her hands on her own hips. “Here. Look. Stare.” She motioned her hands up and down herself. “Comfortable yet?”

“Umm…” Max giggled.

“No? Okay…” She gripped Max’s hands and quickly stuck them firmly to her breasts. “And now?”

Max swallowed at the lump in her throat, hoping to ease her unsteady heart rate.

The model deepened her stare into Max’s eyes, and let out a soft, “No?” then permissively guided the stunned hipster’s hands to her lower back, flinching slightly at the cold on the girl’s palms. “Now?” she asked, wrapping her arms around Max’s neck.

The last night had been an incredible experience for Max. She saw things she’d never imagined. Perceived the world in a way she’d never considered. Felt an openness she didn’t know existed inside of her. Gone to a place in her head where all that existed was her and Rachel, but it was just that.  _ In her head. _ It was hard to distinguish between what was Rachel, and what she  _ hopes _ was Rachel. 

In this moment, her head was crystal clear. Max’s fingertips were on fire at the touch of goosebumps on Rachel’s cool skin. Electricity in the air pulled at the space between them, but Rachel held her ground, glancing between Max’s eyes and mouth.  _ She _ wanted  _ Max _ to make a move. Swallowing her nerves, along with all other considerations, Max pressed her fingers into the bombshell’s back and pulled their waists together. Her lips slowly parted of their own accord and drove forward into Rachel’s. 

The initial spark must have been all the blonde was waiting for. She eagerly grasped at Max’s hair, and bit at her lips, while her tongue deliberately incited Max’s own, burning away the butterflies that fluttered in the girl’s stomach.

Rachel broke the kiss first, always in control, holding her forehead to Max’s. “I knew you had it in you,” Rachel said.

Max giggled, “You’re too good at this.” 

“Maybe I’ll tell you the secret someday.”

_ Is that a tease? Or does she actually have something figured out us mere mortals are missing? _

Once she’d finally slid back into her shirts, Rachel snaked behind the brunette, grabbed her waist, and sat her chin on her shoulder, guiding her towards the sidewalk they’d arrived from. “Come on. We can walk to the diner. It’s not that far.” She released her grip, and pulled Max’s arm around herself while placing her own hand in the girl’s back pocket.

Max felt what normally would have been a hint of embarrassment, or fear of judgement, miss its mark, and instead focused on not stepping on Rachel’s feet, determined not to put any unnecessary distance between them as they walked.

“Maxie, I’m not normally into feet, but your toes are adorable.”

“I- thanks…” Max lost count of how many times she’d blushed today.

“There it is.” Rachel smiled. “One day I’ll find a compliment that even you can handle without turning red.”

Max grasped the blonde’s side, pulling her tighter. “Not if it comes from you.”


	3. To Ring a Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this chapter, my intent was to stick with some sweet and mild over the clothes smut, but I got carried away lol. It's enough for me to max out the rating. Just a heads up. Pls don't hate me!

“Shit!” A distraught Max exclaimed, feeling a wet squish against her foot as she sat into a booth at the Two Whales diner.

“What? What’s wrong?” Rachel asked, scooting in next to her.

Max squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head low. “I think I just stepped in ketchup.”

“Oh god…” Rachel stretched over the table, gathering Max a handful of napkins.

“Thanks,” Max snatched the napkins and began thoroughly scrubbing at her heel. She’d expected to either be teased or for Rachel to take the opportunity to reiterate how ‘adorable’ her toes were. But of course, Rachel had instead shown off her inhuman social awareness, giving Max exactly the small comfort she needed, even when it would’ve been no big deal not to.

“I wouldn't risk going to rinse it off. The bathroom floor might be worse.”

Max sighed, “I didn’t really think through this whole ‘no shoes’ thing.”

“Getting to stare at your toes was worth it.” Rachel smiled and rubbed Max’s arm. “Besides, it’ll be funny later.”

Two glasses full of ice water slid onto the table. “I’ll be with you girls in a minute,” said the husky-voiced waitress before hurrying to other customers.

“Thanks, Joyce,” Rachel said, acknowledging Chloe’s mother, hard at work as the diner started to fill with patrons. “Mind if I see those pictures?”

Max reached to her back pocket for the photos from their impromptu shoot, and handed them to Rachel.

“Sick!” Chloe intruded, looming over Rachel’s shoulder and grabbing a few of the polaroids before taking a seat across from her friends. “Is this what you did today?”

Max nodded. “Yeah. She was awesome.”

" _We_ were awesome." The blonde corrected.

“I love this one,” Chloe held a picture up to Rachel. “And going by this look on your face, I’d say you wanted to be knuckle deep in the camera girl.”

Rachel’s eyes widened. “Chloe! For fuck sake!”

“What? I’m just trying to wingman for you!”

“Well, you suck at it!”

Both Chloe and Rachel each had their own methods of getting Max out of her comfort zone. Rachel could make leaving it feel like Max’s idea, but sometimes Chloe would just sledgehammer her way into it, bringing the discomfort with her, helpful or not. This time, she'd managed to turn even Max's ears red. Not that anyone could see them. If Max could curl any deeper into herself, she’d be under the table.

“Hey hun, how’d the job hunt go?” Joyce greeted Chloe, deciding not to press as to why Max’s face was broadcasting heaps of embarrassment.

“Fucking fascist warehouse depot dipshit fired me 10 minutes in,” the punk seethed.

“Chloe, if you have to swear at least keep your voice down,” Joyce pleaded. “What happened?”

“Long story short, they were light on crew so… I got hired on the spot to help move boxes, not to deal with uppity, know-it-all, question-happy customers.”

“Sounds about right,” Rachel snarked.

“Whatever. I’m hoping to get the barista job anyway. Get that employee discount!”

A hint of surprise struck Max’s face, which was finally beginning to regain its natural color. “Do you even drink coffee?”

“Not much. But I do eat muffins! And, holy shit, their muffins are hellamazing!”

 

___________

 

Chloe’s junkheap of a truck seemed to give an increasingly bumpier ride every few weeks. Normally nobody would mind, but Max trying to rest against Rachel’s shoulder only resulted in their heads constantly clacking together. It felt oddly uncomfortable to be so close but have limitations on the small embraces they’d gotten used to, so they got creative, overlapping their feet and hooking their fingers through each other’s belt loops.

Not much was said on the ride, but occasionally Chloe would take a swift glance over and take in the sight of her two favorite people taking such serene comfort in each other, even as the radio was blaring some do-it-yourself punk station that, as far as Max was aware, only Chloe knew existed.

“Why are there so many people here?” Chloe asked, pulling into a nearly full Blackwell parking lot.

“Vortex Club party,” Max chimed.

The truck pulled to a stop, and Rachel stared frustratedly into the roof. “Fuck! I forgot…” she sighed.

“Well,” the brunette comforted, squeezing Rachel’s knee, “you wanna go?”

“Honestly? No. Not really.”

“Seriously?” Max and Chloe shot back simultaneously.

“Seriously. I think I just wanna… you know… chill. They’ll probably throw another one in two weeks anyway. I can drag you both to that one,” she smiled.

As the trio hopped to the asphalt, Rachel grabbed Max’s hand and started towards the dorms.

The blonde looked back to find Chloe leaning into her gas tank, “Chloe, you coming?”

“Nah. You guys go do your ‘chill’ thing. I’m gonna go watch Vicky try to pretend she’s straight.”

“Chloe! Don’t torture her, please. She’s not evil, just insecure.”

“Give me a little credit, Rach.”

“Uh, huh…” She scoffed, returning her mind to Max, and adopting a light prance while playfully swinging their arms together.   

“Hey, uh…” Max began, squeezing Rachel’s hand, “I was kinda hoping I could take a shower asap. I’ve felt- tainted- ever since I stepped in, whatever that crud was at the diner.”

_Please be ketchup!_

“That’s about the third best idea you’ve had all day. Yeah. It’d be nice to be clean. We didn’t have a normal morning.”

“So… you too?”

Rachel stopped in front of Max, trying to better read the girl’s intentions. “Yeah. Is that- not okay?”

“Like…” Max swallowed.

“Together?” The blonde clutched her ribs and leaned over into a good six seconds of deep, guttural laughter. “Chill, Maxie. I love pushing your buttons,” she wrapped Max in a sympathetic hug, “but I’m only gonna throw you _so far_ into the deep end.”

Max felt tension release all the way from her eyeballs to her toenails.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed that hard.” Rachel took a step back and gripped both of Max’s hands, “But you gotta admit, you let your mind go there _pretty_ easily. Hmm...” She narrowed her eyes with a smirk, and again, searched Max’s face for thoughts to glean. “Let’s go.” She pulled Max into the dormitory.

_Shit. Max the pervert._

_"_ Just come hang in my room when you're done," Rachel said. "It'll be nice to relax."

 

___________

 

The shorts _looked_ better, but maybe they’re too suggestive. Maybe Rachel would _like_ suggestive. The sweatpants were more comfortable, but maybe they’re too ‘I don’t give a shit,’ but then maybe Rachel would admire Max’s _chill_. That was a lot of _maybe_ ’s. Maybe Max was overthinking things. They were _just_ pajamas. She stashed her bathroom essentials, grabbed a t-shirt with a giant cartoon cupcake on it, and, after much consideration, chose to swap her post-shower shorts for the sweatpants.

Max might’ve been a bit naive at times, but she knew what she was possibly walking towards. The reason Chloe was so willing to give her and Rachel time alone. The reason that, after more than a day of constant tension building, Rachel wanted Max… in her room… _alone_. She could feel it in the air, moving down the hallway. Still, there wasn't any pressure. She’d made her feelings for Rachel as clear as she knew how to, with something like this in mind, and she wasn't even sure how far things might go. But it was starting to sink in, how real all of this was.

 _Tak Tak Tak…_ she knocked on Rachel’s door. No answer, but she wasn’t all that surprised. Who could hear a door knock with music that loud? She twisted the knob, pushing the door open. “Rachel?”

“Hey. Come in,” Rachel waved Max inside, turning the volume on her stereo low, then kicked back onto her bed, filing her fingernails.

_Wowser. How are her legs that perfect?_

Rachel had opted for the short shorts and some obscure band tee. Her hair was still a bit damp, and it was the first time Max could recall seeing her without her feather earring.

“F.Y.I, if you have a nail file you really like, don’t let Chloe borrow it.”

“Silversun Pickups,” Max smiled, recognizing the song Rachel was playing. “I have that album.”

“I know. This is yours.”

“What?”

“I… might have gone into your room while you were in the shower.”

“Might have?”

“I did. I did go into your room.”

“...” Max raised her eyebrows at Rachel. A little surprised, a little worried.

“I only snagged like, two cd’s, I promise. I didn’t snoop or anything. I just wanted to know more about the music you liked. I know I could’ve asked but, you were showering and I didn’t want to scare you.”

_Rachel Amber. The girl that steals from you, tells you about it, then makes you feel bitchy for doubting her._

Her room was something else. More than a few dream catchers dotted the walls. Posters of exotic locations plastered with sticky notes quoting poets and philosophers. Less furniture than Max had imagined. Only a small loveseat at the foot of her bed, and a flatscreen TV, smaller than Victoria’s.

_Has it been too long since I said something? Don’t let it get awkward, Max. Not with her._

Max gulped and tapped her fingers on her leg. “So…”

“So.” Rachel turned off the music, and hopped off her bed, walking over to Max and taking her hands.

“Have you… been to any of the places in your posters?”

“Not yet.” The blonde gently guided Max’s arms over her shoulders and put her hands on the girl’s waist. “Dance with me, Max,” she started swaying.

“What? You just turned the music off.”

“We don’t need music.”

So they danced. Lost gazes between blue and hazel. Easy grips on delicate hips. Swaying close to one another. Max tried to relax into Rachel entirely, but a gnawing anxiety in her chest wouldn’t allow it. As happy as she was, she was still on edge about fucking up somehow. Saying the wrong thing. Saying nothing when she should have. Ruining the night they _could_ have. 

Vicious butterflies seemed intent on making a home out of Max’s stomach. Why? Rachel liked her already. She didn’t need to prove herself. They’d spent the past 24 hours doing nothing _but_ enjoying each other's company.

Rachel pulled back, wrapping her hands around Max’s forearms. “Time for some honesty, Max. We _could_ watch a movie. Listen to music. I have more mushrooms. I've always wanted to hear you play your guitar." Her eyes pried into Max's, pleading for her wants to be returned. "What do _you_ _want_?”

How could she answer that? She knew what the bombshell was asking, but she couldn’t _say_ it. She wanted, no, _needed_ Rachel to know, but to actually verbalize it took something that Max just didn’t have. Her heart was pounding in her ears, clearly not keen to stay put in her chest. She gulped again, and lightheadedness started to take her composure. The flushing, normally confined to her face, swelled to areas she craved for Rachel to know about but was too shy to allude to.

No longer able to hide the pace of her breathing, Max squeezed her fingers into her palm, cracking her knuckles one by one. Anything to get the tension out.

Rachel eased her hands up the length of Max’s arms, over her shoulders, and onto her neck. “It’s okay to be nervous. I am too.”

“You? Nervous?”

“Yeah. Me. Nervous." Rachel sighed. "I've... wanted you... for about as long as we've known each other, but I didn't want to scare you off. And... here you are, practically shaking, with _that_ look in your eyes. And I have to do all the right things, or the moment's gone, and I ruin this for you. So yes, I'm nervous. You just have to remind yourself…” she gently thumbed the back of Max’s jaw, just under her ears, “sometimes nerves just mean something wonderful is about to happen.”

The warmth of Rachel’s breath drawing closer enticed Max’s eyes shut, giving way to a kiss so delicate it felt like a question. Max grasped the sides of Rachel’s shirt as a non-verbal plea not to stop, but Rachel parted, drifting her hands down onto Max’s chest.

“Sorry,” Rachel lingered her stare on her own hand placement, before letting her eyes climb to Max’s. “I just wanted to feel your heartbeat.”

Max clasped her hands behind Rachel’s neck and frantically slammed their lips together, uncaring of any pain she felt when their teeth clashed. The bombshell ripped Max’s grip apart, lacing their fingers, bringing their hands up alongside Max's head and charging her backwards into the door, pinning Max, never breaking their kiss. She squeezed their palms together a little too hard, but Max found herself hoping she’d squeeze harder.

Rachel, gaining back a sliver of composure, slowed her attack before biting onto Max’s bottom lip and holding, releasing her hands only to dig her fingernails into the skin on Max’s waist. Max let out a moan that sounded enough like anguish for Rachel to unlatch her teeth, and lighten her grip.

“I- Tell me if any of this is too much. I’ll ease up. Or stop. No questions asked.”

“You didn’t…” Max shook her head, breathing heavily. “I will. I’ll speak up if something’s bad. I promise.” She slid her hands up Rachel’s back, grasping her shirt at her shoulder blades. “Just… please stop stopping.”

The pupils in Rachel’s eyes dilated, and her breath popped. Her grip sunk even tighter than before into Max’s skin, causing the girl to gasp and drop her head into Rachel’s shoulder, and then raise it back up longing for more eye contact. Using her entire length to pressure Max into the door, the blonde slid only her fingertips under the band of Max’s sweatpants and into her panties, running them as slowly as she could bear, to the back, around the sides, to the front, all the while dodging Max's attempted kisses, and watching Max’s eyes struggle to stay locked with hers. 

Rachel continued to tease the edges of the girl’s petite waistline. Adding gentle massages to her hip bones. Repeatedly dipping fingers in and out of her front waistbands, the catalyst of a growing emptiness in her core. Then finally crept her hands into the backside of Max’s undies, slowly boring nails into the flesh of her ass.

The hipster’s eyes fluttered as she tensed up, and panted a few quick breaths. Then grabbed at Rachel’s hair, jutting her own hips forward hoping to find some pressure, some relief. Noticing the girl’s growing ache for more contact, Rachel pulled her hands from inside Max’s pants, and spun her at the waist, pushing her, chest first, into the door. She slithered her left hand under Max’s shirt, up her abdomen, over her modest breasts, through her collar, and firmly gripped her throat. Her right hand wrenched Max’s shirt off, with the hipster submissively raising her arms in cooperation, revealing her naked torso. Then reclaimed the girl’s hip bone with a fervor, while she sank her teeth into the nape of Max’s neck.

They had always been gentle, the thoughts Max would have of Rachel. Her fantasies were of soft caresses, feathery kisses, warm cuddles, and bright smiles. She’d never expected an animalistic craving. A need to be _taken_. To want things done to her that might actually _hurt_. But none of what Rachel did even registered as discomfort, only as a deeper untouched sense of intimacy finally being tapped into. It helped that Rachel seemed to know exactly where the line was between harm and heaven.

Max gripped her fingers into blonde hair, needing Rachel to stay, and keep her pace sucking and biting at her neck and shoulder. With her senses heightened, the blonde felt Max begin to shake, and heard her breathing rattle and hasten.

Rachel’s lips smacked as they released the hipster’s skin. “Don’t move,” she whispered into Max’s ear, momentarily breaking all contact, then peeling out of her shirt, and baring her chest.

Before Max could turn her head to search for her lover, she felt Rachel’s breasts press into her back, and lips retake her shoulder, and hands scratch up her ribcage, then caress her own breasts. Rachel again grasped Max’s neck, and trailed her other hand down her torso, taking pleasure in the impatient squeaks and moans coming from the girl’s mouth.

Growing used to the onslaught of teasing she’d had to endure, Max expected Rachel’s hand to stop at her waistline, but it didn’t. Instead, it slid to the side, easing over Max’s sweatpants, just barely dodging the spot she was desperate for it to hit. Rachel squeezed the girl’s inner thigh, provoking Max to elicit a whine, and claw at the blonde’s arm tightly gripping her throat, and grab at the wrist taunting her from below, fruitlessly trying to tug it upwards.

Rachel spoke softly and slowly, letting Max feel the breath on her neck, and forcing her to hang on the words, “Okay, Maxie. I get it.”

Max swallowed, releasing Rachel’s arms, letting them gently re-adjust both hands to Max’s ribs, and had the feathery kisses from her fantasies placed on her ear, cheek, and jaw. The blonde’s left palm pressed into Max’s bellybutton, while the fingers on the right agonizingly inched down her waist, into her sweatpants, into her panties, stopping to grasp into the small patch of hair she’d left, and pulling just hard enough for her to _f_ _eel_. Max threw her head back over Rachel’s shoulder, and gasped some more, reaching back for something to grab, and again finding blonde locks of hair.

Rachel cleared her grip, and carefully dipped her hands further into Max’s pants, cautious as to not so much as graze her most sensitive areas. She split her fingers, rubbing around Max’s folds, and pressed her mouth against the hipster’s ear. “You. Are. _Soaked_ ,” Rachel softly giggled.

Max pulled the blonde’s head down into her shoulder, and Rachel was happy to comply, biting into a fresh spot, and finally plunging her middle finger into Max’s warm, wet center.

As Max’s bright blue eyes rolled back into her head, a long, heavy, nearly painful inhale, was dragged into her lungs. Her free shoulder convulsed forward, and she struggled to release her breath. Max was trapped in euphoria. The constant sucking and biting on her shoulder might have been her new favorite thing, if it didn’t have to compete with Rachel’s finger repeatedly sliding over the blissfully perfect spot inside of her.

The strength in Max’s knees started to wain as Rachel’s finger picked up its pace. Her mind falling deeper into a disconnect with the outside world, the brunette leaned forward, robbing Rachel’s lips of her shoulder, and pressed her forehead to the door. Max’s legs inevitably buckled, only kept from crashing into the floor by her lover’s arm quickly squeezing around her torso.

“I got you,” Rachel comforted, walking Max backwards, finding her some space to breathe, and helping her ease onto her knees, all while never pulling her finger from the girl’s warmth.

It was the first time Max could actually _see_ Rachel topless. She looked… vulnerable, kneeling in front of her, caring for her, no longer pushing into her, but slowly massaging her insides. Rachel gripped Max’s waistbands with her free hand, and scooted in for a kiss, pressuring Max to her back, and sliding her bottoms off, letting the girl shift her weight and help where needed. After tossing the rest of Max’s clothing aside, Rachel took time to admire the hipster’s bare form, offering a grin before slipping herself out of Max, then eagerly sucking the girl’s fluids from her finger, and swallowing.

Max’s eyes lit up, her mouth hanging open in awe while the bombshell hovered over her, eying her lips and diving in for a kiss. Fingers scraped up her thigh, back towards the spot she needed them most. She whimpered as Rachel lithely teased her folds, feeling two fingers prod at her entrance. The blonde pulled back from her kiss and watched intently for Max’s approval. She nodded.

The fingers sunk into Max’s tightening slit, driving deeper than she thought fingers could go. She strenuously gripped Rachel’s hair, with both hands, and shoved their mouths together, while Rachel took a methodical pace rubbing at a brand new spot deep inside of her. Frozen in rapture, unable to actually kiss back, Max gave in to anything the bombshell’s lips and teeth and tongue wanted to take.

Something unrecognized began to tense and swell from Max’s core. Not like the pleasure she’d felt from touching herself, but a pulse, growing louder every moment that Rachel’s fingertips kept pistoning against her new favorite spot. _Rachel’s_ spot. Her panting grew heavier as Rachel’s pace grew faster, pressure grew harder, and kisses grew deeper. She gripped into Rachel’s shoulder, and turned her head, exposing her neck, desperately hoping the blonde would notice her intent. Teeth pressed into Max’s nape, drawing out an increasingly feverish moan, and sending waves of heat through both ends of her torso.

Rachel’s pace grew faster still, shaping the loud pulse into a constant hum, still growing louder, forcing Max to grip tighter into the bombshell’s shoulder. Louder. She threw her head backwards into the floor, and pressed Rachel’s lips harder into her neck.

Louder.

Rachel’s fingertips held their intensity, madly pushing and pulling against Max’s depths.

Louder.

Max thrust her hips into the air, fluids running from her core, down Rachel’s hand, and up her arched back.

Silence.

 

The room flashed a blindingly hot white and blue, and waves of ecstasy rocked Max’s body. Vibrations bounced around her senses, clenching her toes, spasming around Rachel’s fingers, numbing her palms.

Rachel hugged her arm around the girl’s torso, supporting her, and easing her back to the carpet. Max’s senses slowly began to steady, her awareness recentering, only to notice that the fingers inside of her hadn’t yet retreated, only slowed to a medium massage, searching for every last bit of bliss they could draw.

Rachel herself panted exhaustedly, staring into the hipsters crystalline blue eyes. “You trust me, right?”

Max wanted to say, ‘Always,’ ‘Without question,’ ‘As long as you need me to,’ anything, but she could only nod.

The bombshell smirked and scooted in between Max’s thighs. And just as Max had started to come down, Rachel’s fingers sped a bit faster, a bit harder, and the hum was back.

Teeth bit into Max’s inner thigh, garnering a whimper. Louder

Rachel’s tongue lapped at the edges of Max’s folds. Her fingers pressing a bit harder, a bit faster. Louder.

Rachel’s mouth encased Max’s clit and sucked a pulsating warmth into her nerves.

Louder.

Rachel’s fingers drove heavily against the new spot she’d awakened in Max, driving more fluids from the girl’s core.

Louder.

Max squealed, and shook, and quivered, and pulled Rachel, by her hair, deeper against her nerves.

..

Louder.

..

Max squirmed, and panted, and squeezed her legs around Rachel’s head.

..

Louder.

..

The hum filled Max’s every inch, every edge, tensed every muscle, pushed against every pore in her body, screaming its desire to rip its way through when…….

..

..

..

Rachel.

..

..

..

..

Max’s world exploded into an infinity of tiny shards. Rachel didn’t just tear an orgasm from her, she’d walked her, hand in hand, into oblivion itself, where nothing existed but the two of them, as if time and space parted just so they could share this moment. Her senses were entirely absent. No sight. No touch. No sound. Just vibrations. Just nirvana.

Consciousness seemed to fade in and out through waves. Little pulses and snippets of her surroundings. The numbness in her feet waning. The chill of the of the fluids on her thighs. The comfort of Rachel sliding a freshly fluffed pillow under her head, and cuddling in next to her, wrapping them both in a heavy quilt.

Max found herself no longer in control of where her mind wandered. Orange push pops on a beach she’d never been to. Space shuttles landing on moons she’d never heard of. Dalmatians frolicking in an overgrown field of daisies.

_What. The. Fuck?_

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Max enthused.

The blonde chuckled some air through her nose and said, “I rang your bell.”

“The fuck does that mean?!”

“I love it when you swear.”

“Rachel!”

“Sssssomtimes there’s a spot deeper in, towards your bellybutton. Or… at least I read about it.”

“That’s the whole story!?”

“Yeah. It said you were supposed to use lube when you try to find it, but you were super drenched, so I thought, ‘Hmm… maybe now’s a good time to try my luck.’ Then your eyes went all crazy and you put a death grip in my hair, so… I just kept going.”

Max laid staring into the ceiling, while Rachel, gently this time, scratched at the skin on her chest.

“You haven’t- have you found it… yourself?” Max asked.

“Nope. Why? You want to help me try?” Rachel caressed Max’s cheek as the girl looked to her, smiling and bright-eyed. “Later though,” she patted Max’s face. “Like, _way_ later. My whole shoulder is cramping up.”

“Okay. I mean… I could- you don’t want- we could still… focus on what _you_ want for a while.”

Rachel smiled and brushed away some of the hair matted to Max’s face. “We just did, Maxie.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! High five! How'd I do? Let me know if there's some weirdness I need to fix.


End file.
